


Anata no onigiri

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando Takaki volvió a casa de Osaka, se sentía bastante feliz.Se había divertido con su familia, pero cada vez que estaba allí sentía que le faltaba algo.Y le faltaba Daiki, lo sabía.





	Anata no onigiri

**Anata no Onigiri**

**(Onigiri de ti)**

Cuando Takaki volvió a casa de Osaka, se sentía bastante feliz.

Se había divertido con su familia, pero cada vez que estaba allí sentía que le faltaba algo.

Y le faltaba Daiki, lo sabía.

Cuando puso la llave en la cerradura, cruzó sus dedos, esperando que el menor fuese en casa.

Fue afortunado.

Arioka estaba sobre el diván mirando la televisión, y cuando Yuya entró en el salón saltó y se fue hacia él, abrazándolo apretado.

“Yuu.” le dijo, sonriendo. “Por suerte has vuelto. Estaba totalmente aburrido, me has faltado mucho, ¿sabes?” añadió, haciendo reír el mayor.

“Me has faltado tú también, Dai-chan.” confirmó, acariciando su cara. “No podía esperar de volver.” le dijo pues, estirando sus brazos y pues dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, el otro siguiéndolo.

“He llevado algunos onigiri que mi mamá ha hecho por ti. ¿Tienes hambre?” le preguntó, poniendo su cartera sobre la mesa y tomando un paquete de esa.

“¡Claro! No he comido el almuerzo, estaba esperando por ti.” le dijo Daiki, sentándose y esperando por los onigiri.

Cuando los vio, parpadeó un poco, una sonrisa dudosa en su cara.

“Yuuyan... ¿son pingüinos?” preguntó, arteramente.

El mayor se enrojo, asintiendo.

“Sí. Mi mamá me ha preguntado cómo los quería y le he dicho que me sería gustado que fueran pingüinos porque... bien, me recuerdan ti, en alguna manera.” explicó, sin mirar el otro en sus ojos.

Arioka se quedó callado por un poco de tiempo.

Pues empezó a reír, con el resultado que Yuya se enrojo más.

“¡Anda ya! No te burles de mí. Solo he pensado que podía ser algo lindo, pero si no los quiere yo...”

Arioka no lo dejó terminar.

Se puso en pie, acercándose y besándolo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

“Te amo, Takaki Yuya. Te amo cuando piensas en mí, te amo cuando piensas en estas cosas. Y amo los pingüinos.” le dijo, manteniendo su voz seria, mientras Yuya lo miraba fijo.

“¿Eres serio?” murmuró, como si no creyera a lo que el menor había dicho.

“Claro que sí.” confirmó Arioka, asintiendo.

Takaki ser mordió un labio, pues sonrió.

“Yo también te amo, Daiki.” dijo, pues siguió haciendo lo estaba haciendo, como si nada había pasado, tratando de no sentirse incomodo por su declaración.

Daiki sonrió, cabeceando, y pues tomó un onigiri y empezó a comerlo.

No sabía si fuera que tenía hambre, que la madre de Yuya era una buena cocinera o que habían sido hechos pensando en él.

Pero eran deliciosos.


End file.
